Golly
Golly (G'race/M'olly) is the friendship pairing of Grace King and Molly Garfunkel. An additional name could be Mace. These girls have stuck by each other throughout the series and wear a lot of the same matching outfits. Grace appears to be Molly's sidekick, but appears to be more like her servant and a little more warmer then Molly and is a secret fan of Gravity 5 herself. Alternate Names *'Mace' (M'olly/Gr'ace) *'Grolly' (Gr'ace/M'olly) Golly Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Molly and Grace (along with some of the other Perfs) kicked Kacey out of the group. *They have been friends for a long time. *They agree with each other. *Grace goes along with Molly's plan. *It is shown straight off in this episode that Grace and Molly's friendship is similar to the friendship between Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce from Glee, with Molly being Santana and Grace being Brittany. How to Rock a Messy Bet *They wear matching outfits in science. *They both team up with Stevie to try to make Kacey lose the bet. How to Rock a Guest List *Grace admires Molly's witty remark about Kacey. *Grace and Molly are excited to be invited to Justin's party. *Grace glady accepts Justin's invitation after Molly. How to Rock a Statue *Molly tells Grace to stop laughing. *Molly "paints" a picture of her and Grace. *Molly wants Grace to worship her. *Molly reveals to Grace that she paid her art teacher to paint her contest entry. *Grace reveals that she understands and knows that Molly is a terrible artist. *After hearing that she is a terrible artist from Grace, Molly angrily tells her that she is not. *Grace fearfully tries to reassure Molly that she has other talents, such as staring at people and making them really nervous. She is actually referring that Molly is using her "talents" as they spoke, since Grace was becoming a little nervous. *Molly admits that Grace is right, then Grace sighs and wipes her head before they both depart at the end of that particular scene. *Grace assures Molly that her acceptance speech is very natrual and very humble. She and the other Perfs nod. *Grace believes that the painting was all Molly's idea, but accidentally slips that Molly didn't paint it herself. *When Andy takes off his shirt, he whips Grace in the face with his sweaty shirt. When Grace complains, Molly tells her that she deserves it. But to her dismay, Molly gets whipped in the eyes as well. How to Rock a Music Video *Grace stands by Molly throughout the whole entire episode. *Molly orders Grace to lint roll her. *Grace wants to be part of Molly and Kacey's hug, but instead, Molly pushes her away. *Grace and Molly both sell their perf merchandise together. *Molly likes Grace's Grace Face props. How to Rock an Election *Grace assists Molly in her commercial. *Grace helps Molly out with her campaign. *They both fight over James at the party. *Grace disagrees with Molly when Kacey says to vote for Kevin. *Moly is upset with Grace after this. How to Rock a Newscast *Molly and Grace both have important roles in the newscast. How to Rock a Prank *Molly and Grace both try to sabotage Kacey's date. How to Rock a Secret Agent *Grace feels like she's been replaced my Stevie. *At the end of the episode Grace is glad to be Molly's #2 again. How to Rock a Lunch Table *Grace and Molly have a performance at lunch together. How to Rock a Birthday Party *Molly asks Grace where she is and she seems very concerned. *Grace tells Molly she has to be nice to get invited to Kacey's party. How to Rock a Part-Time Job *Grace and Molly are shopping at the mall together. *They have Kacey make them lots of different smoothies. How to Rock Halloween *Molly and Grace are both vampires. *They both want to eliminate the werewolf kind. How to Rock a Basketball Team *They created a baskeball team called The Perf Army. *Molly knows Grace likes to fetch the basketball when she throws it. She does this several times and Grace seems to enjoy it. How to Rock Cee Lo *They both go to the Cee Lo concert together. *Grace comes along with Molly to brag about getting tickets to the concert. *Molly and Grace perform together at lunch. *Molly is furious when Grace joins Gravity 5 on stage. *Molly lets Grace sing lead. How to Rock a Singing Telegram *Molly and Grace both decide to go to the dance together alone. *Theyr'e both surprised Kevin and Nelson didn't ask them to the dance. How to Rock a Yearbook *They both wear the same outfits in their yearbook photo. *They are both happy for making Gravity 5 an official club with their poster. *They both work together in order to find out that Gravity 5 trying out to be a club. How to Rock a High School Sensation *Molly and Grace both want to perform first. *Molly and Grace both want to be on High school Sensation. *Molly and Grace both pick the outfits for the audition video. *They pose together along with Kacey in the live performance. How to Rock a Good Deed *Molly and Grace both work together on a charity for dogs. *Molly and Grace both work together with Gravity 5 to prove that Kacey is faking her injury. How to Rock Camping *Molly and Grace both agree that their upset the class isn't going to Washington DC. *Molly trusts Grace to find the general store to help Zander. *Molly is impressed about how much Grace knows about camping. How to Rock a Fashion Victim *Molly and Grace both agree to be models for Kacey's runway/fashion show. How to Rock a Uniform *Molly gets sushi for Grace and the rest of The Perfs. *Molly and Grace are upset with the new uniforms. *Molly trusts Grace to find the rest of The Perfs when everyone is wearing the same uniforms. *Molly knows that Grace needs her around. How to Rock a Tennis Ball *Grace said Molly did a good deed for returning the tennis ball to Stevie. *Molly and Grace are selling their line of puppy couture. *Molly and Grace accompany Gravity 5 to get a new tennis ball for Mr. March. *Molly and Grace both get lemonade at the tennis game. How to Rock Christmas *Molly and Grace are both at the mall together. *Molly blames Grace for getting locked in the mall. *Molly and Grace dance together at the end of the episode. *Grace picks out some clothes for Molly. *Grace knows Molly's prefered taste of color in clothing. *Molly is upset with Grace after she doesn't let her know about the mall closing. *Grace feels bad for not letting Molly know about the store closing. *Molly and Grace are dancing together. *Grace says tah tah losers after Molly. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships